Au plaisir de vous revoir
by AlyciADC93
Summary: One Short Lexa travaille au poste de police de la petite ville tranquille de Napa, son quotidien est bien monotone jusqu'au jour où son chemin croise celui d'un cabriolet bleu.


_**Hello à tous!**_  
 _ **Voici une petite OS, une Lexa en uniforme de police ça vous dit? Moi en tout cas je n'ai pas pu me l'enlever de la tête avant d'avoir terminé cette histoire!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, j'espère que l'idée vous plaira!**_

* * *

La journée avait été calme au poste de police de Napa, une petite ville viticole à un peu plus d'une heure de San Francisco. L'inspecteur Lexa Wood sortait de son bureau, son uniforme sur le dos. Elle avait passé la journée à compléter des dossiers en attentes sans faire de réelle intervention sur le terrain. L'adrénaline des arrestations lui avait manqué aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas une femme faite pour l'intérieur et la paperasse, ce que la policière aimait par dessus tout, c'était se sentir utile, aider les innocents, traquer les voleurs et les criminels. Mais dans cette ville de Californie, les crimes n'étaient que très rare. La population était composée en grande partie de personnes ayant la cinquantaine et plus, les jeunes désertaient rapidement les environs qui n'étaient pas assez festifs et opportuns pour eux. Les interventions policières les plus courante s'effectuaient en fin de journée, souvent il s'agissait de ramener un vigneron ayant trop abusé de l'apéro d'après travail ou un adolescent qui n'aurait rien trouvé de mieux pour se distraire que de vandaliser les mur de la mairie.

Oui Napa était une ville tranquille, peut être même trop tranquille au goût de Lexa. Mais la jeune femme s'était vue proposer un poste d'inspecteur alors qu'elle n'avait que 23 ans. Une opportunité qu'elle n'avait pu refusé et une opportunité qui ne se serait jamais présentée si elle avait tenté sa chance dans une grande ville. Voilà un an qu'elle avait déménager et malgré le calme, la jeune femme devait avouer qu'elle se plaisait ici et qu'elle ne retournerait à San Francisco pour rien au monde.

\- Wood? T'es prête? Demanda une voix grave

Bellamy Blake était son coéquipier. Il avait toujours vécu ici et connaissait donc la ville comme sa poche. La station de police n'était tenue que par eux-deux. Chacun avait un petit bureau d'une dizaine de mètre carré séparé par une cellule barreaux qui servait en général de pièce de dégrisement. Un comptoir séparait cette partie de la station de l'accès à la population mais il n'était que rarement utilisé, les plaintes étaient toutes aussi rares que les crimes, seuls quelques travaux administratifs se faisaient de temps en temps ici.

\- Je prends le volant! Dit-elle les clés de la voiture en main.

Il était dix-sept heures, l'heure de leur ronde journalière. Un simple contrôle de la ville pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien avant de rentrer chez-eux pour la nuit. Les deux policier pénètrent dans la voiture et Lexa enclencha le moteur, son coéquipier se rua sur le bouton de l'air conditionné pour le mettre au maximum. Le mois d'Août avait été plus chaud que la normale. Les quarante degrés avaient souvent été dépassé et même si le jour commençait à s'en allé, la température restait encore trop élevée.

Tout paraissait normal. La chaleur avait dissuadé la plupart des habitants de s'aventurer dehors, préférant la fraîcheur de leur fermes. Les incidents avaient donc pu être évité pour ce soir et la nuit promettait d'être calme.

Lexa tourna dans un petit chemin non-goudronné afin de ramener Bellamy chez-lui. Il habitait aux frontières de la ville, une maison familiale à la lisière d'un large plan de vignes. Alors que la jeune femme roulait à une basse vitesse elle aperçu un cabriolet à l'arrêt sur le bord du chemin. De la fumée sortait du capot, un mauvais signe pour son conducteur. L'inspectrice de gara, enclencha les feux de panne et sortit avec Bellamy afin de venir en aide au malheureux automobiliste.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçu une femme accoudée à son capot, une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds regardant son moteur d'un air désemparé. La jeune femme portait un short en jeans qui laissait voir ses magnifique jambes légèrement dorées par le soleil. Elle avait revêtu une chemise à carreau qu'elle avait nouée à la taille afin de laisser son ventre à l'air libre. La blonde était tout simplement superbe, la transpiration ruissellent de son corps déclenchait des images à Lexa qu'elle essaya de réfréner.

Voyant que sa collègue ne parlait pas, Bellamy prit les devant un sourire sur ses lèvres, devinant les pensées que pouvait avoir Lexa.

\- On peut peut être vous donner un coup de main ma petite dame? Dit-il une fois proche de la conductrice. Agent Blake et voici l'inspecteur Wood.

La pilote sursauta en découvrant les deux individus. Elle remarqua ensuite leurs uniformes et fut rassurée de ne pas être tombées sur n'importe qui.

\- Oh! Vous me sauveriez la vie! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant sa place à Bellamy. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, elle a commencé à faire un bruit bizarre, le moteur fumait et ensuite plus rien.

Lexa ne disait toujours rien. Même la voix le l'automobiliste était sexy, elle avait un léger accent dont elle n'arrivait pas à deviner la provenance. Elle s'approcha également, mais ne connaissant rien à la mécanique, elle ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil, Bellamy était de toute manière déjà à l'affaire.

Son instinct de policière refit enfin surface et elle osa prendre la parole d'une voix moins sévère qu'à son habitude.

\- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me donner les papiers du véhicule s'il vous plaît?

\- Bien sûr! Deux petites secondes, je ne sais même pas où ces trucs son sensés être!

Elle ouvrit la portière passager et se coucha pour pouvoir ouvrir la boîte à gants. Laissant Lexa profiter de la vue de son corps. Après quelques secondes, elle se releva, levant les papiers fièrement avant de les donner à l'inspectrice.

Lexa prit alors la petite carte servant de permis de conduire et lu les dernières informations.

 _ **Clarke Griffin**_

 _ **Permis A**_

 _ **22 Mai 1993**_

 _ **165 cm**_

 _ **AUSTRALIA**_

\- Vous êtes ici en vacances? Demanda la policière.

\- Non, je viens d'emménager. Je reprends le poste d'institutrice petite section de l'école de Napa.

\- Ils n'ont pas d'école en Australie?

Clarke aurait pu se vexer mais le sourire de Lexa indiquait que cette question n'avait rien de déplacé.

\- Une simple envie de changer d'air. Répondit la blonde avant de passer le revers de sa main sur son front transpirant. La brune perdit alors le sens des réalité et se surprit à nouveau à admirer la pilote malchanceuse.

\- Je suis arrivée il y deux jours et je viens d'acheter ce bijou aujourd'hui à un vieux paysan de la vielle voisine. Continua-t-elle sans remarquer le regard de Lexa. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois, un cabrio. a à peine deux-milles Dollars, ça sentait mauvais depuis le début!

\- Voilà, ça devrait repartir au moins jusqu'à demain. Intervint Bellamy en essuyant ses doigts noir de graisse sur son uniforme. Vous devriez passez au garage dans la matinée. Il se trouve proche de la mairie, Raven pourra vous faire un contrôle complet, ça serait certainement plus prudent.

\- Merci mille fois!

\- Y a pas de problème. Soyez prudente sur la route, à cette heure là, les renards commencent à sortir de leur terrier. Ajouta Bellamy

\- Merci du conseil.

Lexa sortit de sa transe et tendit les papier à Clarke, cette dernière les prit en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Bienvenue à Napa Mademoiselle Griffin. N'hésitez pas à venir nous voir si vous avez un problème quelconque.

\- Je le ferais agent… je ne m'en souviens plus toutes mes excuses.

\- Inspecteur Lexa Wood. Répondit Lexa en lui tendant la main. Et mon collègue l'agent Bellamy Blake.

\- A votre service! Ajouta Bellamy

Clarke serra la main de la policière.

\- Enchantée.

Après un dernier regard, Lexa souhaita une bonne soirée à Clarke et repartit en direction de la voiture de fonction. Bellamy suivit la cadence, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. Les policiers attendirent que la conductrice se remettent en marche avant de reprendre leur route. Cette dernière leur fit un petit signe de main lorsqu'elle démarra et s'en alla dans un bruit fracassant. Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de relâcher le soupire qu'elle avait retenu pendant si longtemps. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de voir d'aussi belles femmes, ou tout simplement de se sentir séduite par l'une d'entre-elles. Depuis qu'elle avait déménager elle avait tacitement fait voeux de célibat malgré elle. Les femmes à Napa approchaient soit de la soixantaine, soit de la quinzaine. Les seules ayant à peu près son âge étaient toutes mariées, cela rendant alors les perspectives de relations bien maigres. Le meilleur profil avait été celui de Raven, la garagiste de la ville. Elle avait vingt-sept ans et ne cachait pas sa bisexualité. Malheureusement la jeune femme était prise et heureuse dans sa relation à distance avec une fille habitant à Los Angeles. Lexa avait finalement opté pour une simple relation amicale et les deux femmes avaient fini par devenir inséparables.

L'inspectrice remarqua le sourire de Bellamy lorsqu'elle se remit en marche, ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en changeant de vitesse.

\- T'es tellement gay! Rit-il.

\- La ferme!

\- T'arrivais même pas à lui parler! Une jolie fille et tu perds complètement tes moyens.

\- Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à voir une fille comme elle débarquer ici. C'est tout.

\- Une fille comme elle?

\- T'es marié pas aveugle Bell! Tu peux quand même reconnaitre que des filles comme ça, ça ne courent pas les rues. Surtout ici.

\- Elle était pas mal.

\- Pff, pas mal? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut!

Le jeune homme rit et fut suivit par sa collègue. Les deux policiers s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Lexa était arrivée pour remplacer l'ancien inspecteur partant à la retraite. Ce dernier était un vrai tirant, toujours de mauvaise humeur, alors lorsque Bellamy rencontra Lexa et qu'il découvrit que la jeune femme était à l'antipode de son chefs, il fit tout pour rendre l'installation de sa nouvelle collègue la plus plaisante possible. C'était alors créé une amitié solide qui résultat à faire de Lexa la marraine du premier enfant de l'agent né il y a moins d'un mois.

La voiture de fonction s'arrêta dans la cour d'une petite ferme en pierre. Bellamy habitait dans l'appartement qu'il avait rénové dans l'annexe de la demeure de ses parents. Un cinq pièces cosy qui lui avait prit deux ans à retaper complètement.

\- Tu veux venir manger? Je suis sûr que Gina a encore cuisiné pour un régiment.

\- Non, j'ai encore les restes de son ragoût d'hier! Passe une soirée en famille, ça vous changera de m'avoir tout le temps sur le dos!

\- On adore t'avoir à la maison et tu le sais.

Il sortit de la voiture et regarda une dernière fois sa coéquipière.

\- Tu viens me chercher à sept heures demain?

\- Sois à l'heure pour une fois!

\- Je ne te promets rien.

\- Allez file, et embrasse mon filleul pour moi!

* * *

Lexa classait un PV lorsque le téléphone fixe de son bureau se mit à sonner. Son coeur s'accéléra, faisant monter en elle l'adrénaline due à une future intervention, elle se précipita jusqu'au combiner, souffla un bon coup et décrocha.

\- Inspecteur Wood j'écoute.

\- T'es toujours si sérieuse!

L'excitation retomba lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Raven lui donnait de faux espoirs, elle devrait maintenant y être habituée et devrait commencer à regarder le numéro sur l'écran avant de décrocher.

\- Raven, ce numéro c'est pour les appels d'urgences! J'ai un téléphone portable pour le reste.

\- Mais c'est une urgence! S'exclama. Je viens d'avoir une bombe dans mon garage!

\- Une bombe? Ra sors tout de suite, j'arrive, ne touche à rien.

\- Calme inspectrice hot, je te parle d'une bombe sexuelle.

Lexa soupira, encore un faux espoir. Elle se rassit, serra le combiner entre son cou et continua son classement sans vraiment se concentrer sur la conversation.

\- Elle a débarqué ce matin avec un cabriolet bleu, tu sais le type que seule une blonde peut conduire.

\- Un cabriolet bleu? Tu as vu Clarke? Demanda-t-elle intéressée finalement.

\- Tu la connais? Attends t'as rencontré la future miss Napa et tu ne m'as rien dit?

\- Premièrement tu es en couple Raven et deuxièmement je ne suis pas obligée de tout te raconter.

\- C'est pas parce que tu es au régime que tu n'as pas le droit de regarder le menu.

\- C'est très fin, bravo. Bon écoute si c'est juste pour me parler d'une jolie cliente tu peux le faire ce soir. J'ai du boulot moi.

\- Lexa, j'habite dans la même ville que toi, je sais ce que tu as à faire. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas plus d'info sur la jolie blonde je raccroche.

\- Bon, dis-moi ce que t'as appris.

\- Elle s'appelle Clarke, elle reprend le poste de la vielle Kane à l'école.

\- Ca je le savait déjà.

-Elle loue une studio chez Indra. Continua-t-elle. Elle ne connait personne ici et aimerait beaucoup faire de nouvelles rencontres. Et elle commence à mettre en place sa classe pour la rentrée, donc elle est à l'école entre dix et seize heures tous les jours. Tu pourrais passer, oh je ne sais pas, pour voir si elle s'installe correctement. Lui donner un coup de main pour déplacer ses tables si lourdes et lui montrer tes bras musclés!

\- Tu ne sais même pas si elle est intéressée par les filles.

\- Tu t'es vue? Tu peux toutes les faire craquer Lexa.

\- Je te remercie pour ta confiance, mais là je dois vraiment raccrocher Bell me fait signe qu'on a un cas. Je te vois ce soir.

\- Hé Lexa! Retint-elle. Elle aime son café avec deux sucres et une crème si jamais.

\- Je ne vais même pas te demander comment tu as fais pour savoir ça! Répondit-elle.

* * *

Il fallut deux jours à Lexa pour trouver le courage de rendre une visite à la nouvelle institutrice. Elle avait hésiter durant de longues heures avant de se décider à tenter une approche. La policière n'avait pas été stressée depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne savait même pas si elle serait encore capable de réussir à flirter avec une femme.

Après un instant de réflexion elle sortit de sa voiture, il était un peu plus de dix-heures et elle avait demandé à Bellamy de la tenir informé du moindre problème à la station. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et se rendit directement au second étage qu'elle savait réservé aux élèves de petite section. Une salle de classe était ouverte au bout du couloir et elle en déduisit qu'elle devait certainement être celle de Clarke. D'un pas mal assuré, elle y pénétra et y découvrit effectivement la raison de sa venue. Elle était assise sur l'une des toutes petites chaise réservées aux enfants, une paire de ciseaux dans les mains, elle découpait de petits bonhomme. Sa langue sortant sur le coté de sa bouche et ses sourcils froncés la rendaient plus qu'adorable.

Lexa toqua à la porte et s'efforça de paraître décontractée. Clarke releva alors les yeux et fut agréablement surprise de cette visite.

\- Inspecteur Wood? Dit elle en se relevant. Bonjour!

\- Bonjour Clarke. Je venais voir si votre installation se passait bien.

\- Oh merci! Oui tout se passe bien! Entrez!

Lexa s'exécuta avant de tendre un gobelet de café à Clarke. Cette dernière fut étonnée de ce geste mais accepta la boisson avec joie.

\- Je ne savais pas comment vous preniez votre café. Mentit-elle. Alors j'ai improvisé.

Clarke y trempa ses lèvre et ferma les yeux en découvrant le goût parfait de ce café.

\- Et bien vous avez bien deviné! Il est parfait. Asseyez-vous.

La blonde montra la table où elle se tenait quelques secondes avant et Lexa prit place sur l'une des deux chaises suivie de près par Clarke.

\- Vous accueillez toujours aussi bien les nouveaux arrivants ici? Je veux dire, là d'où je viens les gens ne s'arrêtent pas pour vous dépanner, les garagistes ne discutent pas avec vous pendant une heure pour apprendre à vous connaître et les inspecteurs de police ne viennent pas vous rendre visite au travail juste pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Lexa sourit.

\- Napa est une ville tranquille, les nouveaux arrivants sont forcément une attraction. Comment est-ce que vous trouvez notre petite ville alors?

\- Je viens de Melbourne, là bas tout est beaucoup plus grand qu'ici et personne ne se connaît. J'ai un peu l'impression de débarquer dans un autre monde. Chaque personne que je croise me demande mon nom, ils veulent tous savoir ce que je viens faire ici. C'est assez étrange pour moi. Mais c'est une bonne différence, j'adore cette proximité. Je pense que je vais bien m'adapter.

\- Tant mieux alors. On a besoin de sang neuf ici. Faire baisser un peu la moyenne d'âge ne serait pas une mauvaise chose!

\- Oui j'ai remarqué que les gens sont spécialement âgés ici.

\- Les jeunes ne veulent plus reprendre les exploitations et partent donc tenter leur chance ailleurs.

\- Vous avez toujours vécu ici?

\- Non, je suis arrivée l'année passé. Je viens de San Francisco.

Une conversation détendue s'installa alors. Clarke parla de sa vie à Melbourne. De son envie de tout quitter après ses études pour vivre une expérience aux Etats-Unis. Elle ne savait pas si elle resterait pour toujours ici, mais elle laissait une chance à Napa. Bien sûr au début, elle avait souhaité s'installer dans une grande ville pleine de vie et d'ambiance mais en passant par ici lors d'un road trip l'année précédente, elle était tombée amoureuse de ce décor de carte postale. Ces grandes vignes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, et ce centre du village conservé dans son état original digne d'une ville des années cinquante. Elle avait alors croisé Mme Kane et elles avait sympathisé. Cette dernière lui annonça qu'elle comptait prendre sa retraite bientôt et Clarke fonça alors sur l'occasion pour proposer sa candidature. Elle ne pensa pas décrocher le travail et pourtant elle fut rappelée rapidement et décida alors de s'en aller de l'Australie et de vivre son rêve américain.

Lexa parla de son enfance dans la grande ville voisine, de son déménagement ici et de la tranquillité de la vie. Elle déplora le manque d'activité dans son travail mais cette réflexion eu un effet de réconfort pour Clarke, au moins cette dernière avait trouvé refuge dans une ville sûre.

Elles ne virent pas le temps passé. Une vrai connexion s'était installée. Lexa avait même oublié son angoisse et se sentait totalement détendue face à Clarke. Elles pouvaient parler de tout de façon simple sans essayer d'impressionner l'autre. Oui la jeune institutrice lui plaisait de plus en plus, oui elle ressentait son coeur faire des bons à chaque sourire et à chaque mouvement de cheveux. Mais malgré cela, Lexa ne savait pas comment faire tourner cette conversation amicale en quelque chose de plus profond.

Elle sentit alors son portable vibrer et découvrit un message de Bellamy.

 **Vol à l'épicerie, je t'attends sur place.**

 **B. BL**

\- On t'appelle pour sauver le monde?

\- Si seulement! Rit-elle. Un vol à l'épicerie. Je dois y aller.

\- C'était très sympa de discuter avec toi. J'espère que tu auras le temps de repasser me voir.

\- Le temps ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici.

\- A bientôt Lexa. Dit Clarke en fixant la brune dans les yeux, la transportant dans un autre univers.

\- A bientôt.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de sortir, Lexa s'arrêta.

\- Clarke? Les Blake font un barbecue vendredi, tu devrais venir, toute la ville est invitée. Tu pourras rencontrer du monde.

\- Tu y seras?

\- Evidement.

\- Alors j'y ferais un tour.

Lexa ne pu enlever de son visage cette expression niaise qui lui fit subir les remarques de Bellamy durant tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

C'était une belle soirée d'été, la température frôlait les 30 degrés alors qu'il était un peu plus de 20 heures trente. La fête battait son plein. Les Blake avaient dressé une tente au milieu de leur jardin, comme chaque année ils célébraient la fin des vacance par un rassemblement convivial. Les hommes s'occupaient de faire les grillades sur les grand grill à charbon que chacun avait apporté, les femmes s'occupaient du service. Le tout Napa avait fait le déplacement comme à chaque fois. Les enfants s'amusaient entre eux sans grande supervision et les quelques adolescents avaient disparus depuis longtemps du radar de leurs parents.

Lexa était attablée, assise sur un banc en bois, elle portait serré contre elle le fils de Bellamy. Tendrement elle lui caressait le dos, cet élan câlin endormit le bambin en quelques secondes sans que le bruit ne le dérange. Raven était assise à côté d'elle, une bière en main, elle discutait joyeusement.

Clarke fit son apparition permis la foule. Elle salua quelques personnes qu'elle reconnu après les avoir croisés en ville. Elle aperçu alors Lexa et cette vision de la jeune femme un bébé dans les bras ne pu qu'attendrir la nouvelle venue dont le coeur rata un battement. Elle s'était souvent surprise à penser à la belle inspectrice depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée mais encore surprise par ces sentiments inconnus, elle n'osait agir.

Lexa la repéra. Elle n'avait jamais cru en la perfection mais en voyant Clarke ce soir là, dans cette robe légère, elle était sûre que la jeune femme était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Elle entendit Raven faire une fois de plus une remarque déplacée mais ne répliqua pas, encore sous le charme de l'institutrice. Plus cette dernière se rapprochait, moins Lexa savait comment se comporter.

Mais il était trop tard pour réfléchir, Clarke était trop proche à présent. Elle salua Raven d'un petit signe de main timide avant de tourner son regard face à Lexa.

\- Bonsoir Clarke.

\- Salut Lexa. Murmura-t-elle.

La blonde s'accroupit pour jeter un oeil au nouveau né toujours endormit contre sa marraine.

\- Il est adorable. Constata-t-elle en passant doucement un doigt contre la joue du petit. Je ne savais pas que tu étais maman.

\- Lexa maman? Demanda une nouvelle voix féminine derrière Clarke. Il faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à rencontrer quelqu'un pour ça. Non ce magnifique bonhomme est à moi.

Lexa tendit alors son filleul à Gina qui le cala en position couchée dans ses bras

\- Clarke je te présente Gina, la femme de Bellamy.

\- Enchantée

\- De même, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi.

Lexa lui fit de gros yeux auquel son amie répondit par un sourire.

\- Oh, en bien j'espère! Répondit la blonde.

\- Evidemment.

Clarke prit place à la table entre Raven et Lexa. Cette dernière ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec ses deux amies mais la politesse prit le dessus.

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire. Dit-elle en se levant

\- Ne t'embête pas, je peux y aller.

Mais la brune ne l'écoute pas et se rendit près des barbecue où une longue table était couverte de bouteille en tout genre. Elle lança un regard sur l'espace qu'elle venait de quitter et remarqua que les trois femmes avaient entamé une conversation, Lexa espéra de tout son être que rien d'honteux ne ressortira pendant son absence.

Elle s'empara d'une bouteille de vin rouge et d'un soda en canette avant de se dépêcher de revenir, dans son élan elle bouscula un jeune homme et se maudit en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Lexa Wood, j'ai vu la belle plante qui s'est ramenée à ta table, tu me présentes?

\- Vas chasser ailleurs Finn.

\- On partage plus Lexa?

Bellamy arriva derrière Finn et plaça un bras derrière son épaule.

\- Aller mon vieux, viens m'aider à retourner les hamburgers.

Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa collègue. Lexa le remercia pour son intervention et se rapprocha de sa table. Elle surprit alors la fin de la conversation des trois autres femmes.

\- Donc tu es célibataire Clarke?

\- Oui, je suis libre comme l'air.

\- Ca tombe bien, Lexa est….

\- Et voilà les ravitaillements les filles! Coupa-t-elle avant que Raven la ridiculise. Un pinot noir pour nous, production local et un coca pour toi Gina.

\- Merci t'es un ange. Lui dit la nouvelle mère de famille.

\- Merci Lexa.

\- Dis Lexa, pourquoi tu ne refais pas visiter les environs de la ferme à notre nouvelle venue? Demanda Raven avec une mine victorieuse.

\- Je doute que ça intéresse Clarke.

\- Non j'adorais! J'habitais en plein centre-ville alors je suis une vrai novice dans tout ce qui se rapporte à la campagne.

\- Très bien. Avec plaisir alors.

\- Ne vous perdez pas! Ajouta Raven alors que les deux femmes s'en allaient épaule contre épaule.

* * *

Lexa fit visiter les alentours de la ferme à Clarke. Elle lui expliqua les différentes étapes de l'entretien de la vigne, lui fit rencontrer les cinq vaches que possédait le père de Bellamy avant de l'entraîner dans la grange.

Elles étaient à présent assise sur une grosse botte de foins, Lexa presque couchée, ses deux bras derrière la tête, elle regardait Clarke qui paraissait absorbée par tout ce qu'elle découvrait dans cette grange. Attendrie, Lexa se redressa et passa une main tremblante dans la chevelure de la blonde avait de lui dégager le visage d'une mèche rebelle. Cette dernière frissonna face à cette action. Elle n'avait encore jamais vécu ça face à une autre femme. Elle ne s'était même jamais posé la question d'un jour essayer quelque chose avec une demoiselle. Mais ce soir, face à cette belle brune qui n'avait eu de cesse d'avoir des petites attentions envers elle, elle se sentait craquer. Et se demandait su ce nouveau départ ne pouvait pas non plus lui apporter encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait espérer.

Lexa se sentit pousser des ailes lorsqu'elle surprit les frissons sur le bras de l'australienne. Clarke ne repoussait pas cette proximité qu'elle essayait d'installer. Au contraire, elle semblait vouloir encore pus de rapprocher. Elle se surprit à avoir un élan de courage et approcha son visage de celui de Clarke tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux de la jeune femme.

Tout était si soudain pour Clarke, elle vit l'avancement de Lexa et se retrouva paralysée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement ce dont elle avait envie, mais malgré cela, elle ne trouvait pas la force de se reculer.

Alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les lèvre de Lexa sur les siennes avant même que celles-ci se touchent réellement, elle entendit un rire enfantin.

Les deux femmes se reculèrent et découvrir une petite fille d'environ cinq and cachée à leurs pieds. Lexa sourit tendrement avant de placer ses main sur ses hanches.

\- Gabriella, est-ce que tu as le droit d'être ici toute seule? Ta maman doit s'inquiéter.

\- On joue à cache-cache. Dit-elle avec un léger zozottement. Alors shhh policière Wood.

Lexa éclata de rire, suivie de près par Clarke qui plaça alors sa main sur la cuisse de la brune. Cette dernière la regarda et ne pu s'empêche de l'embrasser sur le côté de la tête.

\- On va te laisser dans ta cachète alors. Dit Clarke en tirant Lexa an dehors de la grange.

Les deux femmes sortirent et Lexa s'empara de la main de Clarke. Cette dernière n'était pas encore sûre de ses actes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sereine à cet instant. Elle regrettait l'interruption de cette adorable petite fille et ne pensait qu'à ce presque baiser auquel elle aurait adoré goûter.

La soirée se termina de cette manière. Leurs mains liées, leur corps proche l'un de l'autre et leur regards se cherchant à tout bout de champs. Elles firent encore plus connaissance. et oublièrent le monde qui les entourait. Lexa avait retrouver son habilité à flirter même si ses différentes tentatives étaient encore peu sûres et parfois maladroites, ce qui ne sembla pourtant pas déranger Clarke qui riait comme une adolescente prépubère.

La soirée commençait à prendre fin, les gens partaient petit à petit, leurs enfants endormis sur les épaules. Raven vint dire au revoir au deux femmes sans manquer de faire un clin d'oeil à sa meilleure amie. Bellamy arriva quelques minutes plus tard après que les dernier invités s'en soient allé. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et alla rejoindre sa femme dans leur appartement.

\- C'est le moment d'y aller je crois. Constata Clarke sans pourtant faire mine de partir.

Lexa n'était pas prête à mettre un terme à cette nuit et chercha par tous les moyens à garder Clarke près d'elle.

\- Tu veux marcher avec moi jusqu'au centre ville? Il fait encore assez chaud.

Clarke hocha la tête et suivit Lexa sans lâcher sa main.

La route se fit sans que trop de paroles ne soient échangées. Elles profitaient du silence et de ce calme qui régnait maintenant que la foule s'était dispersée.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Clarke vingt minutes plus tard. Lexa sentait son coeur s'emballer, elle n'était toujours pas prête à dire au revoir, elle voulait continuer de découvrir Clarke, apprendre à connaître cette fille qui chamboulait sa vie et qui l'obsédait depuis une semaine maintenant.

\- Bon, et bien bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Lexa. Merci pour cette soirée.

Lexa hésita puis, décida de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Elle embrassa Clarke sur la joue et se recula pour la laisser entrer dans son appartement. Clarke déverrouilla sa porte avant de finir par se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette ville? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Oui, y a quelque chose dans l'air? Je veux dire, je suis venue l'année passée, je ne devais rester qu'un jour ici avant de reprendre la route et je me suis vue proposer un poste dans une école. J'ai tout quitté pour déménager ici et je t'ai rencontré. Tu sais Lexa, je ne me suis jamais posée de question sur ma sexualité. J'ai toujours été attirée par des hommes, non pas que les femmes me dégoûtent, je n'y avais simplement jamais pensé. Et puis t'es arrivée sur tes grand chevaux, avec ton uniforme tellement sexy. Ca fait qu'une semaine et j'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne.

\- Ne change pas qui tu es à cause des gens qui t'entour.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es entrain de me changer Lexa et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai envie de cela. Je veux être cette personne que je commence à devenir.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre.

\- Je suis toute aussi perdue Lexa, mais je pense que tu peux m'aider. T'es la seule qui peut me faire voir claire dans tout ça.

\- Et comment?

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle s'approcha de Lexa et sans marquer un temps d'arrêt, sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle embrassa la brune à pleine bouche. Ce baiser était différent, il était doux et plus sensuel que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Lexa savait embrasser… Non elle savait l'embrasser. Elle ne mettait ni trop de force ni pas assez. Tout était parfait. Clarke se recula alors, à bout de souffle et sourit à la policière.

\- Tu y vois plus claire maintenant? Demanda-t-elle

* * *

\- Pardon? demanda Clarke surprise par cette question.

Lexa reprit alors ses esprits et regarda autour d'elle. La jeune femme était dans le chemin menant à la ferme Bellamy. Le cabriolet bleu de Clarke garé sur le coté. La blonde portait son short et sa chemise à carreaux. Comment était-ce possible, que ce passait-il?

\- Voilà, ça devrait repartir au moins jusqu'à demain. Intervint Bellamy en essuyant ses doigts noir de graisse sur son uniforme. Vous devriez passez au garage dans la matinée. Il se trouve proche de la mairie, Raven pourra vous faire un contrôle complet, ça serait certainement plus prudent.

Lexa avait déjà entendu cette réplique, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Bellamy qui s'approchait des deux femmes.

\- Faites attention aux renards, ils commencent à sortirent à ce moment de la journée.

\- Merci du conseil.

Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Clarke, son coeur battait encore tellement fort dans sa poitrine. Elle venait d'avoir des flash succulents de ce peut-être avenir au près de la blonde. Etait-ce ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était frappé par un coup de foudre?

Lexa l'ignorait, la seule chose dont elle était sûr était qu'elle voulait cette femme à ses côtés et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie à ses côté.

Tout s'était joué en un seul regard, un seul regard qui allait changer le court de sa vie.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir Clarke. Dit-elle finalement


End file.
